godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
God of War II
God of War II is the sequel to God of War video games following the story of Kratos, after he kills the first god of war, Ares. It was released in America on March 13, 2007. Its features a two disc set. The first disc is the game itself and the second disc features the game development. Plot God of War II takes off where the last game left off. Kratos has become the new God of War, even more brutal than Ares had been due to the gods not taking away his nightmares. Despite being a god, the other gods ignored Kratos due to his past and his deeds. However, Kratos still is a god and is like the other gods but more brutal. Kratos turns to his spartan army to help them conquer Greece. The game starts off just when his army is about to conquer Rhodes and he prepares to go down to earth to deliver the finishing blow to the city. Athena however stops him and pleads him to stop, warning him that the gods are growing angry over this and he owes her for turning him into a god. However, Kratos pushes her aside saying he owes her nothing as he never wanted to be a god and goes to destroy Rhodes. Athena then indicates that she plans to stand against Kratos. Rhodes Kratos arrives on the city like a meteor and when seen appears as a giant destroying the city. However, an eagle swoops in and steals Kratos godly power and gives it to the Colossus of Rhodes. The power brings the colossus to life which goes to kill Kratos. Kratos believe it Athena who stole his godly might. After making short work with some soliders it is shown that Kratos still possess some of the power he had as a god. He does battle with the colossus repeatedly with the statue taking major damage and Kratos beginning to tire. Zeus offer Kratos the power to destroy the statue by sending down the Blade of Olympus. Kratos is suspicious and ask why Zeus aids him, and Zeus cryptically replies that what he do now he do for all of Olympus. Kratos does battle with the colossus after it loses it one of its hand and after he stuns it he grabs the blade draining his power into the sword. Kratos creates a hole into the statue, leaps in, and absorbs the power that keeps it standing. It collapse in a fiery explosion and break down, similar to that of a earthquake. Revelation and Betrayal As Kratos return back to land he shout to the gods do they need any other proof of his power when the arm of the colossus crushes him and makes him lose the blade. His amour is destroyed and he spits out blood, his body is wound and his spartan army finds him he drags himself up and walk to the blade. His army is horrified at their wounded and fallen god. Eventually the eagle lands and transforms into Zeus who takes the blade. He says he did this because he refuse to let Ares' fate be his own. He drives the blade into Kratos after Kratos refuses to submit. He then kills all of Kratos' soilders with a wave from the blade and Kratos enters the underworld. Hades, Escape and Revenge However, the women Kratos slept with, his daughter, and Ares tell Kratos to fight. It is revealed that Gaia, the narrator, wants to help Kratos so she and the titans can take their revenge on the gods. Kratos renews his fighting sprit and escapes Hades. He see the bodies of his fallen comrades and vows revenge. He then find the body of his most loyal subject, who is still alive and sends him back to Sparta to prepare for battle. He then takes off on Pegasus to fight Zeus. But Gaia tells Kratos he must find the Sisters of Fate to change his fate and take revenge on Zeus. During the trip he is attacked by the Dark Rider and sent off course into the Lair of Typhon. New power Kratos in the cave needed to free Pegasus, but lacked the power. He met the titan, Prometheus who is punished by Zeus for bringing fire to man. Kratos breaks his chains but Prometheus is being chocked by the chains and hung bit not dead because only the fire of olympus can kill him. Kratos meets Typhon, who wish to be alone, and rips Typhon's Bow out of his eye. This leads to Typhon anger towards Kratos. After killing some enemies Kratos go back to Prometheus and shoots the chains with the bow breaking the chains and dropping him into the fire. It killed him and his ashes gave Kratos, Rage of the Titans. He then proceeds to use his new power to move Typhon's fingers and escapes on Pegasus. He takes flight on the horse and after killing some gryphons and their riders he then kills the Dark Rider and his beast and jumps onto the island of creation. The island Kratos after landing on the island needed to draw the island with the Steeds of Time so he can get to the other side. He meets Theseus and forced into battle to see if who is the greatest warrior in Greece and for the horsekeeper key. Kratos ends up killing him and takes the key. He then connects them and travel across the chains to the island. As Kratos travel the island he meets other heroes attempting to change their fates. He also meets the Barbarain King and they do battle ending with Kratos killing him and taking his hammer. He also kills Perseus and using his shield to advance through the island. He also kills Euryale and use her head as a weapon. Eventually he fights and defeats Icarus. He the falls on Atlas. Atlas After falling and landing of Atlas the titan who was cursed to separate the Earth and the underworld. Kratos meets the titan face to eye who comments on the fact that that Kratos is small even for an olympian and tries to crush kratos in between his fingers. He also makes references to Kratos being the one who put him there. After telling Kratos of the titan-God war he grews anger at Kratos blaming him as the reason Atlas is there. Kratos manages to convice Atlas to trust him after describing his plan to kill Zeus. Atlas gives Kratos some magic, Atlas Quake and bring Kratos back to up on the surface to find the sisters. New Anger Eventually, Kratos had released the phoenix that was to take him across the island to the temple of the Fates when he is attacked by an unknown hero silhouetted against the sky and at the end of the fight Kratos smash him against a window, stab him and tackle him through a window. When they hit the ground he discovers in horror that his loyal subject was the warrior he was fighting and now dying. The spartan tells Kratos that after preparing the army, Zeus attacked the city hoping to draw out Kratos. They pray for Kratos to appear but Kratos never came and Sparta was destroyed. So he went to the island in a hope to change Sparta's fate but now he dying and but his fate in Kratos. This drive Kratos mad and demand Zeus face him now in battle with a sea creature appears. During the battle he yells out how he refuses to follow the gods and how he can't change his fate. Gaia renews his fighting sprit and he defeats the beast and takes the phoenix and fly into the temple. The Sisters of Fate Kratos had finally gained access to the Sisters of Fate and planned to change his fate despite them trying their best to stop him. Kratos first meets Lahkesis in battle and defeated her. She gets her sister Atropos to fight Kratos and they go back to the day Kratos killed Ares as she attempt to change it so Kratos would lose the fight. However he wins and the Kratos that notices the Sword then uses to defeat Ares. Kratos then have to fight both sisters at the same time and traps both within the mirrors so they can no longer challenge him. He then battle waves of creatures to get to Clotho. Clotho is huge and unable to move. She spins the web and after climbing to the top he defeats and kills Clotho by stabbing a giant swinging blade into her head. Kratos then uses the threads to go back when Zeus killed him. Revenge Zeus had just killed Kratos when he is pushed out the way by the Kratos who was using the threads. He then take the blade out of the body and Zeus admits he underestimated Kratos and the two do battle on a mountain in the sky. The battle is fierce with Zeus battle as a giant first then human size and the blade switching between them. The battle is so fierce that Kratos smash Zeus into several pillars of stones. However, Zeus decided to unleash his full power and Kratos realized Zeus was too powerful and surrendered or so it seems. Kratos use a clever ploy and tricked Zeus and drove the blade through Zeus very similar to the what Zeus did to Kratos in Rhodes. Horror As Kratos was killing Zeus, Athena arrived and tried to stop Kratos. Zeus was preparing to escape and Kratos took notice and tried to kill him but Athena threw herself in the way causing Kratos to stab her. Kratos is horrified and stops to attend to her wounds forgetting Zeus. She reveals that Zeus must live for Olympus to remain and Zeus is Kratos father. Kratos loses it and decides to kill all the gods if they try to stop. He stops to mourn Athena as she explodes in a green light. New War Gaia gets Kratos to go back in time to the Great War to help the titans. When he goes back in time he convinces Gaia to come with back to the present to destroyed the Gods along with the other Titans. Zeus is with council with the other gods when Kratos with the Titans climb mount olympus starting a second war. Category